Lilita
by Lola93091
Summary: She was never truly invited to the party. She only came for one thing- one man. One-shot featuring Julian (played by Robin Lord Taylor) and my own character. Please give it a try and review!


**Hello readers. After seeing the film on demand, I couldn't wait to write something for the Robin Lord Taylor fans…especially those from the Gotham fandom. So, here it is, a one shot with a delightful twist featuring an original character and of course his own. I have added my own horror element to it so…don't say I didn't warn you ;) **

…

That piercing lustful stare Julian held from across the table made Lilita's fists clench underneath the table in attempt to control her urge to simply speak her mind amongst everyone. Her heart began to beat wildly and the longer he continued to keep up his constant 'eye-fucking' the more it roused the animal inside. Lilita turned her head to the side, carelessly looking at the unwilling participants with the slightest smile on those lightly gloss painted lips. Neither called nor mailed, she was not invited…just simply present. Dressed in a short, blood red, V-neck dress with strappy heels that traveled up her smooth legs, Lilita's appearance certainly demanded presence and tonight she got exactly what she wanted and she was going to **take**.

The blonde seemed entirely disinterested in what the older gentleman had to say and remained inattentive to everything and focused solely on her. Turning his wrist he looked down at his watch.

_9:05 pm_

Head bent, a shadow covered his eyes, making them deeper and darker. He wanted this young woman with a thirst and hunger he never felt before. Moving in his seat, he fixed himself to a much more favorable position that would accommodate his lack of self control with all dirty thoughts involving the woman who sat not too far away. Indeed, he would need to have her to himself very soon.

No words needed to be exchanged as Lilita could describe the thoughts swimming beneath those bright blonde strands of hair. Each thought dirtier than the next with no ounce of good. Lips spreading into a wide, sultry smile, her hands loosened and smoothed the material against her lap before standing up. All eyes snapped to her, and all talk ceased as the room fell into eerie silence.

"Miss Morena, where in the hell do you think you are going?" the older gentleman demanded to know.

He hadn't the slightest clue who the fuck he was talking to. Making a pass at Julian, she looked back over to the older man and after clearing her throat she replied coolly, "I apologize, as much as I am enjoying the festivities taking place here tonight", she paused looking at each and every poor soul who had experienced pain by the adjacent person, "I must use the restroom before I find myself next in line to receive some sort of unspeakable torture". All said with not even a shake or tremble in tone, everyone else looked at her in shock of her strange behavior and with anger of her ability to not be bothered by the aristocrat's actions taking place tonight.

"Is that so Miss Morena?"

"Yes and before you intervene, I will allow Julian's presence to keep me in check so that my plans of escaping are closer to fiction than reality" she finished with a fake expression of innocence and waved her arms around to show she carried no weapons. The old gentleman smiled and thought to himself that this young woman really had no chance of escaping with his guards not too far off the grounds of his estate. To humor himself he let the woman go and looked over at Julian to signal him to accompany her. With immense pleasure, Lilita took off, strutting out of the room with a good pace as Julian followed, grinning like the cat that would finally have his tweety bird.

Rounding the corner he blinked with shock at how fast he found her at the other end of the hallway. Brows knit with a bit of suspicion he moved faster to catch up to her. He followed the click-clack sounds of her sexy high heels and discovered what a rush it was to become the hunter in a game he had no idea he was playing. Unsure of what this girl was up to- escaping or not- once he found her he was going to make sure she wasn't going to be able to sit back down on that chair. Turning another corner to enter another corridor he heard her steps pick up until he broke into a run. He heard a light chuckle echo down, and he grinned at the realization that she was playing with him- possibly even mocking him. Moving faster until the sounds came to a halt, his feet stopped in front of a few dark rooms. He stood by the stairwell, looking over, looking down and looking to the rooms. His frustration grew as his desperate search for his prey became difficult. Taking each step carefully he decided to check the rooms.

Lilita listened to the sound of his heartbeat and it made her rub her legs together in the closet she was hiding in on bare feet. Holding the pair of heels in one hand by their straps she continued to wait for him.

The first room he walked into contained very little hiding spaces with minimal décor. Checking the obvious spots: beneath the bed, behind the door, in the wardrobe his patience began to dwindle.

CLACK CLACK BAM!

The sound ripped him from his attention to another possible spot and out of the room with speed. Rushing out to the stairwell he found a pair shoes on the first floor. With malice he smiled at her attempts to throw him off. But with the sound it made at impact he knew she was still on the upper floor. Determined he rushed into each room swinging the doors and whipping the sheets beneath each bed.

With one more room to search he wiped his face from the small droplet of sweat that was going to glide down his skin. Moving slowly this time he pushed open the door and peered inside expectant to find her in some corner begging him to not take her back. Whatever bullshit innocence she was faking he was going to make her BEG him for sure. Whilst checking the closet of the elegant room he heard breathing behind him. Licking his lips he smiled as he sensed she was hiding beneath the bed. Finally able to have her, he faked interest in looking in the closet some more before turning. Knowing she would have nowhere else to run, he gave up and spoke out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" he chuckled, "No use hiding underneath there Lilita…that is unless you want me to come pull you out…which now that I've mentioned it actually sounds much more fun". Grinning wildly he approached the bed and fell down to his knees to pull her out the way he imagined. With one hand he ripped up the bed skirt and with eyes wide, found absolutely no woman beneath.

SLAM!

_The fuck? _He muttered as he looked to find the door shut. Now he was truly pissed as he ran to the door. Moving quick to open the door he found it stuck and difficult to even turn the knob.

"Lilita open this fucking door or else-gahh! When I catch you" threats spilled from his mouth as his hands fought to tear it open. Within seconds it came flying open and he bolted out to look for her. Standing still once again his breath came in pants. Hearing for any indication of where she is, he caught the sound of footsteps below. Much to his surprise he found Lilita halfway down the stairs and stopped to look up at him. It was too dark to make out her face but those bright teeth glinted as she smiled wide for him. There was something unsettling about this yet he carried on and ran down the steps to catch up. With his dress shoes slapping against the tiled floor, he hurried to catch her before she could go into hiding. Making way into the kitchen he noticed the cellar door wide open in invitation. Before entering, he kicked his shoes off, wanting to be quiet as he goes down the steps to find her. Wanting the advantage of catching her unexpected he took each stone step down at a time. Using his hands to smooth along the cold concrete wall he moved deeper and deeper until the sound of the pipes and the utility room approached.

He wanted to whistle, he wanted to call out but he kept from doing either as he grew confident that she was down here...somewhere. Ahead, a small window just a few feet from the ground presented itself as the perfect escape route out onto the grounds. He kept his eyes on it, preparing to run to it as he could imagine her small body jumping to get through it. Just then he heard running and his wish was granted.

Bingo.

He ran to her with newfound speed and came laughing as his arms wrapped around her waist to wrench her down. She came down laughing as well as he pushed her against the wall, his own laughing dying as frustration came to surface.

"What the fuck are you laughing about huh?" he asked as he gripped both her hands in a single grip tightly to pose threat and injury. "Little bitch trying to escape huh, well no one, guess what" he continued as the other hand traveled to the hem of her red dress, feeling up her thighs, "No one is going to hear you so you can start screaming if you want but no one is going to give a shit" he finished with a menacing smile. Feigning a look of terror and helplessness she shook with laughter.

"I wasn't trying to escape, baby" she told him with a tone to seduce. His hands found her cunt lips and massaged them through her lace panties.

"Oh? Yeah?" his hot breath ghosted over her neck as she tilted her head back to moan at the sensation of his thick fingers prodding close to her entrance.

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait to get you to fuck me" she whispered into his ear, tongue flicking over the lobe. The tightness of his beige slacks became apparent and he shivered at the way her hot serpent tongue swept over his skin.

"You're a strange one aren't ya" he commented, releasing her hands to take hold of her dark hair.

"Oh you have no idea". He couldn't wait any longer, his lips smashed to hers pouring everything into a ferocious kiss that demanded more than asked. His tongue forced its way into hers as her hands came around to grip at his own short hair. Keeping him as close as possible, she heard him moan and groan much to her delight. Sharp fingernails trailing down his blazer, he broke apart at the sound of his belt buckle. The taste of her clear gloss on his lips sent him into a lust frenzy and there was no way he was going to just let her unbuckle and unzip him. Gripping her shoulders he pushed her to the ground. Turning onto her ass, her legs spread apart as her dress had ridden up to expose her covered crotch. Jumping down he used his weight and muscle to keep her in place no matter how willing she presented herself. His deeper instinct told him to rut her here and now before she could get away. Kissing and licking her neck he heard her gasp and wriggle beneath him. Her hands and arms spread out onto the ground, exposing her neck to him. Just as he moved higher up to her chin she turned to face him, pink tongue swiping across her bottom lip slowly. It did something to him to watch her do something so simple. His hands slapped onto her thighs to pull them around his hips to gyrate upwards against her core. Julian wanted her to feel the bulge she caused and he couldn't wait to hear her begging. With a delicious helpless whimper he watched her now rosy lips spread apart as her eyes fell shut.

"You like that?" he nearly moaned out as his hips moved again on their own. Her small hand met the back of his head as she pulled him down for another breath-stealing kiss. All tongue and all saliva, she was feeding off him. With more force he pulled down one of the straps of her dress, far down enough for a breast to slip free and welcome his sight. Burning with lust and desire he sucked at it enough before pushing her panties down until they fell on their own. Pleased to find they were at her ankles he reached back to pick them up and shove them into his pocket.

Glazed eyes followed his own, remaining stuck on the material peeking out of his pocket. Standing above her on his knees he ripped down his zipper and pulled himself out. The sight of his fully erect member spiked her heart rate. She was going to enjoy this very much. Watching her move he shot back down to fight her back into place. Moving too quick he stumbled back and she landed on top of him just the way she planned…. everything was going as planned.

Feeling him just at her entrance, her hands rubbed his chest sensually. Hair tousled wildly, she lowered her head to speak close to his ear, "you like that?" As much as he wanted to wrestle her down he couldn't lie that the view he had from this position was far more enjoyable. Moving back, she fixed each leg on each side of his body to sit more comfortably and enter him easier. Her dress rested wrapped around her waist as she sunk down onto his cock. She took pleasure in the way his head moved back, showing his chin, as he looked pained to finally feel her hot, moist, walls grip him. Grinding forwards and back, she threw her own head back at the overwhelming sensation of his pent-up sexual energy flowing through her own veins. Groaning louder he moved his hips to get her to move faster and to go deeper. Grabbing her ass he yanked her to and from, earning beautiful cries from that mouth of hers. But with all the movements picking up in pace, he was beginning to feel drained of his energy. The faster and harder she moved, his head throbbed with the tightening clench of her vaginal walls.

_What is happening? _Julian thought refusing to give up his climb to completion.

Their panting, moans and sound of fabric rustling against each other filled the cold space, echoing down the halls. Julian could feel his arms become weak and soon he felt completely immobile. Keeping the same speed, Lilita lowered to speak closely,

"You're losing your grip baby" chuckling she continued while moaning and breathing harder, "But…guess you should know…. I was never invited".

He looked at her through his lashes, finding it difficult to comprehend what she said.

Finding she was close to coming, Lilita took a moment before speaking.

"In fact…no one will even remember me…and no one will find you", she laughs again. "Guess I am a strange one after all huh ahhh!" she yells out her release having taken a lot of energy out of him. It took quite the toll on the young man that he only moaned and clenched his fists before closing his eyes and fought to calm his breathing.

Sitting still before moving up and slipping off his body, Lilita looked over her prey. Sweat soaked strands of blonde stuck to his forehead, his light colored jacket splayed open, the shirt hung halfway out of his dress pants and his cock rested out of his fly. His heartbeat came down to a steady beat per second…Lilita decided to keep him for herself. As a succubus she could have drained him to death or ended his life in many satisfying ways but it was just more fun to receive pleasure more than once…why finish your food all at once when you can simply enjoy every piece for such a long, long, time. Fixing herself completely, she bent down to push him back into his pants and wipe off his sweat. With great strength she dragged him back up to the deserted kitchen and through the door that led outside. It wasn't long until she reached her small black car to pull him into the backseat.

SLAM!

The door shut swiftly and she turned once more to look at the manor with a devilish smile. His disappearance will reach ears but she will never let them remember she even came.

The engine hummed and the tires were pushed into motion as Lilita made her way out onto the pitch-black streets. Looking into the mirror she looked at the man asleep, unaware he was heading to a place only she knew.

….

**Ta-da! Hope you all liked it, please review **** Little fun fact here, Lilita was chosen from the female demon: Lilith. **


End file.
